1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air intake systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an air intake apparatus for high performance internal combustion engines having an improved flow of air to maximize induction of air-fuel mixture into the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The air intake of an internal combustion engine is a critical part of the engine system. The power output of the engine varies in proportion to the volume of air that can be taken in by the engine per unit time. The volume of air that can be taken in by the engine further depends on the absence of (1) obstructions to the flow of air; (2) uneven distribution of the air flow; and (3) any factor which would reduce the velocity of the flow of air.
In the prior art, one device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,706, issued to Baile et al., teaches a horizontal intake and a relatively long vertically oriented intake runner in a spiral configuration and having a decreasing cross-sectional area. Another prior art device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,213, issued to Mock, teaches a substantially horizontal intake leading through an approximately right angle bend to a relatively short vertical runner and having an “island” baffle disposed in the airflow path within the region of the right angle bend to control the velocity of inducted air.
In yet another example, the prior art air scoop 17 shown in FIG. 1 for a racing engine assembly 11 encloses the intake port area of a Roots-type supercharger 15. The air scoop 17 is mounted on the air inlet mounting flange 19 of the supercharger 15, which in turn is mounted on an intake manifold portion of the engine block 13 of the engine assembly 11. The inlet portion of the scoop essentially duplicates the cross-sectional area of the intake opening into the supercharger, and couples it with an air chamber to a position facing the direction of travel of the racing vehicle, e.g., a drag racing vehicle or tractor pull vehicle, in order to collect the air to be inducted into the supercharger and the engine. The flow of air is controlled with a system of butterfly valves 21, typically coupled to the throttle linkage (not shown) of the engine 11. As the vehicle gains speed, the forward motion of the vehicle forces more air into the inlet portion of the air scoop to supply the increased demand for air needed to increase the power of the engine.
These prior art scoops have the disadvantage of restricting the air flow into the engine because of one or more of the following impairments: (1) the relatively sharp bends in the intake air passages; (2) the lack of directed passages to guide the flow of air into the supercharger air intake; (3) the liklihood of an uneven distribution of air; or (4) the relatively long and circuitous air passages, especially in the higher RPM ranges where an engine's power output and need for air tends to be greatest. What is needed is a less obstructive, more uniform and higher velocity air flow path into the engine, which provides an increased air intake volume. Moreover, an improved air intake system should also be no more complex or costly to manufacture and should preferably be a ‘bolt-on’ modification requiring minimal additional changes to the engine. An ancillary benefit would result if an improved design also permits utilizing ram effects at speed to increase the intake air volume.